


What did I do?

by iminlovewithmy39



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, bens a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminlovewithmy39/pseuds/iminlovewithmy39
Summary: oop- this is really short dncjkbcjnsdjfn but Ben thinks Joe cheated and yeah I don't want to give it all away lmao xo





	What did I do?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so this is the first fic ive ever written so please leave feedback and I apologise if its completely shit- lou xo

"I think we should take a break." He breathed. Tears immediately flooded Joe's eyes, he tried desperately to hold them back.  
"n-no you don't mean that, please don't say that.. I can't loose you. Whatever it is, we can talk about it, we always work it out baby, this doesn't have to be any different." Joe began to panic, he had no idea where this shift in Ben's mood had come from but he felt like he'd been slapped. He couldn't hold back the sob that escaped his lips when ben stayed quiet for a long moment.  
"we can't, Joe, not this time. I can't forgive you this time." Ben explained, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes as he saw how broken Joe already was, and he hadn't even made him leave yet.  
"Joe you cheated on me, I cant stay here and know that I wasn't good enough for you. Am I really that bad? Am I so bad that you had to go out and find someone else to shag?" Ben asked, beginning to raise his voice slightly. But Joe had no idea what he was talking about and was frankly hurt that Ben thought he'd do that.  
"B-Ben I have no idea what you're talking about, I-I'd never do that. Please, I love you so much, I couldn't even think about going with someone else. You have to believe me baby.." Joe pleaded, his voice breaking as he spoke. A barely audibly mumble left bens lips.  
"w-what was that?" Joe asked.  
"I SAID DON'T CALL ME BABY YOU WHORE!" Ben yelled and immediately realised what he'd said as soon as he saw the look on Joe's face. Joe looked like a puppy who'd just taken a kick, tears streaming down his face from puffy, wet eyes. He searched for any signs of regret or upset in Ben's eyes but found nothing other than anger and disappointment. That was what hurt Joe the most, the look of disappointment on Ben's face.  
"Get out!" Ben grumbled through gritted teeth as he threw a bag containing one of his hoodies and most of Joe's things to him. He took it and walked out of his own home even though he knew he'd done nothing wrong.  
"I can't believe you think that of me, think I'd do that to you. Ben Hardy I love you more than I love myself, the fact that you assumed that because there was someone doing.... things.. with a girl in our spare room was me. Fucking hell that hurts.. I don't think you realise how much. I let Gwil use our spare room because he was in the area. He must've bought a girl home. But in your head obviously it had to be me, no possibility of it being anyone else. Calling me a whore? that was uncalled for and i-it hurts so yeah, maybe we should take a break. Seeing as I'm so awful.. I bet you can't wait to find someone else." Joe rambled through his tears. He'd never been the type of person to pour his thoughts and feelings out in that way. But for Ben? He'd move mountains for Ben. So telling him how he felt was easy. Joe turned and began to walk, hoping that Ben would say something, anything to make him stay and finally let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he heard Ben sob.  
"Joey I-I'm so sorry.. P-Please don't go. I'm so so sorry baby please don't go..." Ben sobbed out as he fell to his knees. He began to realise how stupid he'd been and what he'd said to Joe. Joe immediately turned around and went back to Ben, pulling him into a tight hug. Ben continued to mumble apologies into the crook of Joe's neck while they both sat in the doorway to their shared home crying.  
"shh baby y-you're ok, it's alright. We're gonna have to talk about this tomorrow. But for now how about we go to bed?" Joe comforted, trying to hold back his own tears, remembering what Ben had said earlier. He helped Ben up and lead him to their room, both of them getting into bed and holding each other like their lives depended on it. Ben knew that it would take a while to fix all the damage he'd done. But like Joe said, they always worked things out, why should this time be any different.


End file.
